God Send Me an Angel
by popprincess1120
Summary: Inuyasha has been at war for two years. He left Kagome, she is a famous singer. Creation of my boredum, don't know if i'll finish this story, if you want me to, say so, if you don't want me to, tell me.dont read if you don't want to read a work in progess
1. Chapter 1

Driving down the street, listening to the radio. I was home, finally. After two years over board at war, I was finally home. Suddenly, a song I knew all too well came on. It was her, it was Kagome. I knew she'd gotten a recording deal, but I didn't know she was so famous she was on the radio. It was the song she wrote after I left for the first time.

It's been 5 months since you went away  
Left without a word, nothing to say  
When you was the one who gave me your heart and soul  
But I wasn't good enough for you, because I wasn't there  
So I asked God

(Chorus)  
God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

And I know that I might sound crazy,  
but after all that I still love you  
You want you to come back in my life,  
but now there's something that I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored that now I understand you're free from suffering  
My heart can't take no more pains and my eyes are all out of cries  
So God!

(Chorus)  
God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me my angel to heal my broken heart from hurting and let me know it's okay to move on  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me my angel to wipe the tears from my eyes, and to tell me it's okay

Now you had me on my knees,  
begging God please, to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like I could not breathe when I  
All I wanted to do was feel your touch, and to give you all of my love  
But you took my love the day you died, but you keep telling me it's okay now, you will always be in my memories ,but you have to go on, lean on someone, cause baby god did send you a angel you just have to reach out and except her , believe in me and you will be okay  
Your angle from up above will always be there but you now have a down earth angel "the one you ask for me to send.  
God send me an angel from the heaven's above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love

I was about to turn off the radio when her voice played on the station.

"And ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that the one and only Kagome is going to give us the inside story on her newest hit, God Send Me an Angle. Here she is, Kagome."

"Thanks Max. Well, I wrote this song after…lets call him Aaron, shall we? I wrote this song after Aaron left to go fight in war. He's a soldier, and I have been in love with him since seventh grade. He's been my best-friend for as long as I can remember, he's been like a big brother to me. He's been my shoulder to cry on, and the one I went to for advice on guys, not my mom, I went to him. But anyway, Aaron broke my heart when he left to go on leave for that first year at boot camp. He was stationed in Iraq as soon as he graduated. Last time he got to come home, he had me falling for him all over again, and when he left once more, he took my heart with him." Kagome said. I could tell she was about to cry because her voice broke in a few places.

"Is there a message you would like him to hear if he's listening?" The announcer asked her.

"If you're out there, and you know who you are, I want my heart back and I want it healed. Not broken, and most definitely not shattered, I want it whole and sturdy." I could hear the confidence in her voice. That self positivity that she always seemed to have. I never could understand how when it seemed that her world was crumbling out from under her she always seemed to stand strong. But she always did, and even now, she hasn't changed.

I took out my cell phone and called the station.

"Hello, I would like to say something to Kagome." I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"Kags, I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry, but if your heart is the one thing of you that I still have, I'll give it back, but I want you to know that I'm keeping half for myself, because even when I'm out there fighting, it's you I'm protecting, not my brothers in the army."

"Is-is it really you?" she asked. Her voice cracked, and I could tell she was crying.

"It's really me, and I'm back." I said, then hung up the phone……

I don't know if I should continue this, so if you want me to continue, I'll try my best to keep it going strong, but if you want me to leave it like this, tell me and I will. I'm just bored and found the song God Send Me an Angle by Amanda Perez, and it inspired me to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The end!

Off in the distance I saw what could only be described as the golden arch that signaled a McDonalds was just down the road. My stomach growling and my nerves undone from talking to Kagome, even if it was over the phone and on a radio station, I decided I'd head in and get something quick to eat.

Parking in the parking lot I noticed two people I hadn't seen in two years. Miroku and Sango. Last time I had talked to them Sango had been almost four months pregnant and they were going to get married. They were piling out of Miroku's black SUV that he'd had since senior year in high school. He got out and of course, as if my bad luck would give me the benefit of the doubt, he turned around and looked my way. His jaw dropped and soon after, Sango got out and her jaw dropped as well.

"No way," I heard him say. I walked over to them and put my hand on his back.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked casually.

"Hey, what are you doing back?" He asked. I smiled down at my best friend and hit him on his back one more time before saying, "I'm on leave. It's my break, two months away from the chaos. What? Not happy to see an old friend? I feel so unwanted." I said, mocking fake hurt.

"That's because you _aren't_ wanted, Inuyasha. As soon as you left, you weren't wanted back, now go away, and find somebody else's life to ruin." Sango spat hatefully at me. I was completely confused now. What had I done? Sure, I left. But I wrote every month, until that is, I got a letter from Kagome saying she'd found somebody else and that I should just move on and not write her anymore.

"Fine, I guess I could just go back and say I wasn't wanted back home. My parents aren't home; Sesshomaru and Rin are off somewhere, so I was all alone anyway. I was just getting some grub. It was nice seeing all of you again, tell Kagome I say 'hi'" I said walking off. But a little hand had gripped onto the bottom of my shirt.

"Mommy, this is the man Aunty Kags has all those pictures of, right? He's a lot taller than he looks in those pictures. I want him to eat with Aunty and us. Can he, can he please?" the little voice said pleadingly. I looked down, and a little dark haired girl with pigtails smiled a toothless smile up at me.

"Hi! I'm Aki, you must be Inu?" she asked. I smiled; she was so small, so cute.

"Hi Aki, I'm Inuyasha." I said. She got wide eyed and hugged onto my right leg squealing, "Mommy let's keep him! I wanna keep uncle Inu-kun!" the girl was so exuberant. Sango rolled her eyes, "Aki, he's a grown man, you can't keep him. He's got his own life anyway, we don't want to interrupt his busy day, now do we?" she said sternly. The young girl nodded, gave me a tight hug, and walked off with her mom and dad.

I decided I'd just go through the drive through, and after that, I headed to the house I'd grown up in. The dirt driveway was long, and rocky, just like it used to be. But I got a surprise when I pulled up in front of the house. I shiny silver sports car was parked there. I knew Sesshomaru didn't own that type of car and Rin wouldn't be caught dead in that. My parents only bought cars that were made at my dad's dealership, and so this was most definitely not any of theirs. Then it hit me.

I got out of my car and walked up the porch. Sitting on the porch swing was Kagome. Her ebony hair was long and had neon pink streaks in it. She was wearing torn black skinny jeans, a pink off-the-shoulder shirt and a black tank-top underneath. She wore a pink and black striped tie that pulled off her outfit perfectly.

She looked up at me, eyes glistening with unshed tears. I sat on the porch swing next to her and sighed.

"Hi." I said flatly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hey yourself." She said, shifting her position on the swing to a more comfortable one.

"What're you doing here Kags?" I asked. She laughed.

"You were never one to beat around the bush, glad to see that hasn't changed." She said, looking up at me with those dark eyes that I had fallen for so long ago, and left not long ago at all.

"I just wanted; no I _needed_ to talk to you. Kouga left me not to long ago, and Sango and Miroku are so busy with Aki and with Sango pregnant again, I don't know. I guess I acted on instinct and drove here, just like in the good old days. That's been happening a lot lately actually. For some reason, I'll find myself driving toward this old place. And when the door opens, and it's your mom or dad, they always smile sweetly at me and welcome me in. Izayoi talks to me, she tells me about you and she lets me read the letters you write them. She's been so nice, but now they're gone, I didn't really know what I was doing." She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage to say. I didn't know what else to tell her. It's been so long since I'd seen her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders awkwardly. She stiffened for a second then relaxed under my touch.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one after all who told you to stop writing me. But after Kouga left me, I wanted so bad to write you, but…..I don't know. I guess I was scared. I didn't know how to start it, or if I should send it," she stopped talking and just sat in silence. I could tell she was crying, but I was unsure if I was allowed to look or not. She came closer to me and buried her face in the crook of my neck, her tears trickling down her face and onto my shoulder.

I held her close while she cried, not really sure what else to do. When she calmed down, her make-up was smeared and her eyes were puffy.

I got up and opened the door to the house, leading her in and gently placing her on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got some water for the both of us. When I got back to the living room where I had left her, she was gone, a small note left in her place.

_Dearest Inuyasha,_

_ I'm sorry for leaving you. I don't know what to do, my career is just taking off, I'm still heartbroken of Kouga, and I realized just now that I am still in love with you. Yes Inuyasha, you heard me right, I love you. And I know we will see each other again someday, but until then, I want you to write me as often as you possibly can. I live in the same address as before. _

_ I wrote this song before you pulled into the drive way today I was going to give it to Izayoi to give it to you, but here, I'm giving this last piece of me to you. _

I turned over the paper and read the song that she had written. I recognized her hand-writing immediately. The top of the page had the title.

_Jump Then Fall by Kagome Higorashi_

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
Were on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard  
I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way your everything I've ever wanted  
I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

Cause every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
Ill catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees  
Ill catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you though the night until you smile

I need you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Jump then fall, baby  
Jump then fall into me  
Into me

And every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine  
And every time your here, baby I'll show you  
Ill show you you can jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Into me

I put the papers down on the coffee table and sat down, letting her words sink in. Suddenly I jumped up and ran out the door. Her car gone, I jumped into my own car and drove into town.

I found her car in no time at all; it was in front of the old coffee shop in town. I got out and opened the door. The bell rang, signaling my entrance into the small coffee shop/diner. Kagome looked up from her coffee cup and as soon as she saw me, her eyes got huge and she looked down. I walked over to her in three short strides, picked her up, and smashed her lips against mine.

The kiss started soft, but grew into something more. When both of us were out of breath, we broke apart for air. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Kagome Higorashi, I am not going to make the same mistake I made last time. I-Inuyasha Taishou- am in love with you. Will you honor me by being my wife?" I asked, getting on one knee. She looked around, and people started cheering. She blushed deeply and pulled me to my feet.

"Where's my ring Mister Romantic?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. I realized in my rush I had forgotten to get a ring, which probably was smart because I wouldn't be able to afford one with the minimal amount of money I earn in the army.

I shrugged at her. "Is it a yes or a no? Because Kags, if it's a yes, then I'm going to have to give you the cold hard truth. I can't afford one with this crappy salary I make in the army." She smiled up at me, and said, "Of course I'll marry you! But on one condition. You never make me live in one of those crummy old army camps where all the army wives and stuff live. Got it?" I nodded and picked her up, crushing her lips to mine one last time.

Two months later Kagome and I got married. It was small, my brother and Miroku were my best men. Rin and Sango were Kagome's brides' maids/maids of honor. The whole town came, and my leave extended just for the honey moon. My buddies in the army came, well most of them did. And a year later, Kagome gave birth to our beautiful twin girls Hanna and Rei.

Rei is spunky, and smart mouthed, much like her mother. Hanna is quiet and when needed can kick some major ass. That's our girls.

** The End!**


End file.
